


Twisted Child

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [38]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Zarkon's face was filled with pure disgust, an expression that Lotor was unfamiliar with.





	Twisted Child

“Please lord, don’t do this. Please don’t banish me”, Lotor pleaded, his hand clutching helplessly at his father’s vambrace. But his father’s stride was unstoppable. 

 

Shame battled with fear inside him as he was trying to catch up with Zarkon’s longer strides. Mentally, he was berating himself —  _what had possessed him to blurt out his desire towards his own father right to his face?!_

 

“I can still be useful to you. Assign me to distant system, but please don’t banish me. I… I am your  _son_ , your humble servant.” 

 

But Zarkon merely slapped his hand away. His face was filled with pure disgust, an expression that Lotor was unfamiliar with—and it was aimed at _him_ , as if he was the vilest being in the entire existence.

 

Lotor would never forget that look.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually... kinda ship this.
> 
> *coughs* ok my nsfw blog is [here](https://xxxblackpaladin.tumblr.com) btw


End file.
